feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Triton
"Oof! I have to admit you're not bad yourself! How about I tag along with you for now? I'm gonna show you these bandits are no match for me!" - Triton upon recruitment Profile A young energetic swordsman, Triton is the son of a Chon'sin nomad. Under the tutelage of his father, he showed a natural talent for handling a blade at young age. However, a tragedy befell Triton's life when he and his father were ambushed by bandits. While his father managed to keep Triton out of harm's way and dispatch their attackers, he wasn't long for this world and barely left Triton at an orphanage before succumbing to his injuries. Hoping to carry on his father's legacy, Triton set out to hone his craft and become a legendary swordsman when he came of age. Triton however, despite his past, never let him down. Rather than dwelling on his past, he wants to keep looking forward like his father always wants him to. Past After his father left him in the Orphanage. Triton grew up like any normal child would. Triton was very known well in the orphanage because of his outgoing and rebellious attitude. Brighid, the owner of the orphanage, often tells Triton and other kids in the orphanage a lot of stories, such as folklore, fables, myths, and even the infamous war that happened 18 years ago. Brighid's stories inspire Triton to travel outside and journey this world, finding more stories to see and experience. Triton often spends his time outside of the orphanage either taking a stroll or just out to see the nature, occasionally made Brighid worried because Triton often comes back late. Triton spends a lot of his time with Rodan, Brighid's son, as well. The two kids share same interests its only natural the two would be fast friends. Present When the Civil war began in Valm again, a lot of bandits use this opportunity to attack villages. The village where Triton's Orphanage stands ,unfortunately, was one of the victim of the bandits. Triton sets out to fends off some of the bandits along with some of the villager. Luckily The Liberation wasn't far from where the conflict happened. The Liberation sets off to save the village and that's when Triton decided to join up with them. Personality Triton is an energetic young man. His curiosity is very high, he loves to train and spar with anyone he wants too. Traveling and learning about new place is what he likes the most. Triton's brash attitude often gets him into a lot of trouble. Supports * Trover * Asch * Tai'ga * Zephyr * Yo'ki * Eurys In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Base Class Heart/Second seals Recruitment Talk with any sword unit available. Triton will challenge them to a duel, In order to recruit him both fighter must survive Starting Weapons: Iron Sword, Elixir Weapon Levels: * Sword - D Rank Max Weapon Levels: * Sword - A Rank Quotes Triton/Quotes Personal Skill Skill name: description of the skill effect Roster Entry The one who trains the most in the army. Born 26th July Possible Endings Single Ending Triton, Traveling Swordsman:' 'he travel to infinity...and beyond!! Ending Trivia * Ironic enough, despite having a strong mage in his bloodline, Triton's magic stats is very low and abysmal. * Jason Spisak only voices Triton, no other FE Character share VA with Triton * Triton's original hair was more fluffy than spiky and his hair color was brown and not green. Category:Characters Category:Liberation Category:Myrmidon